


Seven Little Gifts For The Seventh Prince Of Hell

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Beelzebub is one if not THE seventh Prince of Hell (stated in records)-A Prince of Seven, a Prince, a Lord, one must be shrewd and strong, no sign of weakness-But they'd all been Angels once, and oddly enough, Beelzebub's side of Hell and its workforce were always best at any task.Unbefitting of a Prince of Hell though, was when reprimanding was needed by HIM-Lord Beelzebub wasn't the center seventh Prince for being a pushover thus, after many Demons witness their Lord get THEIR beatings for disobedience or worse, showering them in whatever little gifts or thing they found in or above Hell was a strange but..Niiice thing in return?No wonder those Demons got in trouble!





	Seven Little Gifts For The Seventh Prince Of Hell

It was a random rock, no, a clod of dirt, they HOPED it was dirt anyway! For a moment, Beelzebub felt compelled to send it flying via a finger flick but.. Deep in their so and so 'darkest core' it felt like it wasn't JUST a stupid bit of debris from someones coat or the ceiling.

So, they picked it up, handed it up to their flies and told them silently to bring it to their hole which they did efficiently, unnoticed, and that was done and over with.

However, it wasn't because,

Two Demons had been caught above watching the stars and ENJOYING them and not Tempting! Beelzebub remembered the stars, remembered how beautiful and open such a sight was and calmly stepped forward before the two begging Demons and stared their Boss in the face, definitely, eyes cold, chin up, unafraid.

They woke to a broken arm and bloody right temple but the two Demons and their stupid actions were forgotten by Satan, he got to beat on something in the end!

THEY were treated to torture by Dagon but not until they graveled at their wounded Prince's feet where they lay in bed and offered…

Their cold eyes stared at what MIGHT at some point had been a lucky rabbit's foot and… The pointed canine teeth of the Demon holding them out, blood freshly pooling down his chin as he waited for his offering to be accepted.

Dagon shrugged and watched their Lord take the 'gifts' and then snapped both Demons into line before biting them down with insults and their lists of to-dos for the next hundred years!

Once well enough, no miracles to fix a Demon, Beelzebub walked amidst their people, hands behind their back, still soar and stiff. Crisply walking the lines as they worked, flies buzzing around their head in the reverse halo they felt compelled to spin as they flew.

Hastur and Ligur, after showing some newly Fallen to their positions brought something for their Lord from above thus, stupidly of course, stopping their stiff marching Prince amongst their lowers and offered their 'gifts' to them, bowing low, Hastur smacking his Toad for licking at one of his Lords flies before lowering his head again, eyes down.

"DAGON WHAT IZZZZ THE MEANING OF ALL THEEEZZZE ZZZTUPID GIFTZZZ!?" Beelzebub roared once free of over a hundred plus Demons showering them in… Dirt and clothes rags in return for not having any true gifts when they saw the Dukes gift their Lord with things. (To THEM seeing THIS done wanted to be on Beelzebub's good graces and threw what they had on their persons, clothes and dirt now showered like confetti upon the floors of the workrooms of Hell.)

The spoken gift of Hastur and Ligur was some kind of slug? By Satan it best BE one, it MOVED for Satan's sake! The Dukes spoke about a garden of them before coming back down after assigning five new Fallens around London and since maggots are baby flies they DARE not touch their Lords own Creature and picked this THING up instead.

It was 'Maggot like ' they told their Lord as they held it by the presumed tail and stares at it silently.

"I haven't a clue, Lord Beel… Lord, what.. What is that thing?" The sharp toothed 'Lord of the Files' asked, clawed finger pointing to the not dead slug climbing up their arm as the Prince themselves stood fuming.

"I've gained clumpzzz of dirt and moldy clothezzz bitzzz, a clod of dirt or it bezzzzt BE dirt for Hell'zzz zzzake not mine, a rabbitzzz rotten foot, thizzz THING crawling on my arm, and whatever thizzz izzzzz!" Canine teeth settled upon Dagons desk along with what couldn't be easily brushed off from the 'shower' of dirt and clothes rags, the foot, the dirt clod placed easily not to break it, then lastly the slug, slime dripping as it was pulled from the Princes arm and put upon the desk before them.

"Well gifts, my Lord.. Are things given in gratitude for say, helping, giving shealter-" "Keeping Zzzzatan himzzzelf from zzzzmazzzhing their zzzzkullzzzzz in, ey!?"

Dagon nodded slowly, hands put together before them.

"Well tell them to quit or I'll perzzzzonly do it myzzzelf!" Before they could leave, Dagon asked, clawed finger upright, "Wish me to throw these things away, my Lord?"

They jerked backwards as every little piece was snatched back and returned to pockets, shoulders, and the slug, their arm, before they aboutfaced and walked off again Military styled down the flickering hall. Dagon themselves stared in confusion after their Lord before issuing the order to stop all the Demons weird..GIFT givings!

It did not work and after fixing their dressdowns, a meeting above to be done later that same day, Beelzebub found yet ANOTHER object, a GIIIFT!

A stone, obsidian to be right, was placed upon a note simply written as, 'To Our Lord!'

Beelzebub growled, eyes rolled then pocketed the stone and briskly walked off, flys becoming a cap upon their head, a big fly with a million eyes.

Maybe that damned Archangel Gabriel would be having this going on and it wasn't just some stupid bullshit happening souly to them.

No, no, it wasn't like that, of course not, why would it be the case?

Upon getting everything squared away, the two sat for a half hour of silence as weird things plopped from the sky and popped out of the Earth by the Lords feet.

"Is this, a'ya Demon thing?" Gabriel snorted as a fish flopped in its slow decline of oxygen before it died with a twitch.

"I even dare to GOD-Gaaah! I dare to Her too to anzzzwer me why thizzzzz izzzz happening!" They looked up only for a bird to smack them upon the face and sizzled as Gabriel roared with laughter watching as it slid, dead, down their pissed off pale face and into their lap.

"Thankzzzzzzzzz-" Beelzebub snarled, eyes turning black and threw the dead creature aside, until, thinking better possessed the ground claim it to its soils once more before tucking themselves up to stop the 'rain' of things from hitting them further.

"Thaaaaaaaaaankzzzzzzzzz!" Beelzebub buzzed darkly as Gabriel's wing unfurled to shield their small form from the strange weather which now consisted of worms.

"Why do you suppose these..things are happening?" Gabriel asked with a small wave of one large hand and Beelzebub spat out before answering with a bemused look from the Angel beside them, "Only guezz…" They stopped, closed their eyes and went back more clearly, slower, "I can only guess its because as some would be unwise to point out, I'm not always such a hard ass on those who work under me-"

"Their UNDER you, you can step on them and they can't stop you!" To which Beelzebub smirked darkly and assured, "Oh I've stepped, some are stools for my tired feet-" Only to punch him in the shoulder hard as he blurted out with laughter, "No, their your stools because you can reach the GROUND!!" 

"I MEAN IT ANGEL WHAT IZZZZ THEIR PROBLEM!?" Beelzebub snapped, eyes blood red, teeth now fang like. "I'M A PRINCE FOR HELLZZZZZ ZZZAKE!!! GIFTZZZZ? I AM A LOOOORD FOR THE HEAVENZZZZZ ABOVE!" They forced the weird 'weather' to cease, aura growing livid and boiling.

"Bee, HEY!" Gabriel tried lightly then abruptly smacked them on the face, leaning forwards as the Demon gave him a look only to slow their spiral, flies now returning, their body no longer rigid, eyes cooling back to dark.

"Zzorry.." Did they just say sorry… "What kinda Demon am I, Gabriel if going demonic I apologizzze for doing so right after.. No wonder my workerzzz give me giftzzz… I'm no Lord of Hell.. Juzzzt a fucked up failure!"

Gabriel held his wings now both, over Beelzebub, as if this could hide HER eyes as he spoke calmly to the deflated Demon Prince beside them, "Hey now, Satan himself chose you, YOU-" He forced the smaller form to look at him and kept their eyes on his as he kept speaking, "By God Herself, in Falling, you kept something from Her many Below don't keep onto.. For some reason YOU DID, and its lead you to become not JUST a Prince of Hell, but the lead SEVENTH one at that! Damnit Bee.. That says SOMETHING doesn't it? Satan himself," He gagged saying the name again. "Sees this and doesn't stop you, look how efficient your underlings work! Most all of Tempting here are from YOUR Demons!"

"These gifts, ewww-" He flicked a dead rat off his foot and rephrased, "These.. Thiiings your underlings have begun to give you are them just kinda, figuring it out, something to give to their Prince! Heaven doesn't do this even… Kinda jealous actually-" He chuckled and shifted his wings again, a fish fell dead behind Beelzebub.

"I hate you!" Beelzebub whispered but Gabriel knew it was just because he was right and lightly brushed his wings along their pale thin face before freeing them of their nearly Holy white light.

Before he could go Home, he looked as Beelzebub called for him and screeched as the dead rat he'd chucked with his foot was thrown at his face. And before he could curse their name to their face, the Prince was gone. In his hands before he dropped it to the ground flew a pigeon the color of the rat, cooing as it vanished into the sky where he'd be soon headed.

He hadn't even done that himself and smiled, eyes closed, head shaking with amusement before heading Home in a burst of air.

Below, the Demons under Beelzebub were both given small notices of their weeeird gifts and scolded for them too, stating it was bad practice, ill form, and rude during an important meeting as they'd had that day. The Demons felt with this, their Lord themselves telling them to knock it off, that they really did need to stop and after a week of no random gifts sent, the Prince of Hell felt at ease once more.

Work went on as normal, punishments were dealt, new Fallen were trained, Tempting was done.

Walking back to their hole one night after a conference with the Demon Crowley about some kind of… M25? They didn't expect anything and dressed into easer clothes, fixing up their dress downs and putting them away proudly. Medals, ribbons, they smirked as their flies waited to be sent to sleep and waved them off before turning towards their own place of sleep.

A weird cut in the side of the building, Demons didn't sleep but they were still getting over the thrashing of Satan so recharging was nice.

They settled into their circle of bedding and went to rest their head until a soft tickle made them sneeze and shake themselves off.

Upon their pillow was a single Holy White Feather, only one set of wings had such a white that one could see light through them and they groaned.

Again with gifts!

Each thing given was hidden in aaid cut in the building, from the dead fish and dirt, to the rocks and teeth.

Another weird trinket to be hidden away then!

They picked it up and before putting it away, sniffed it and closed their eyes.

A brief feeling of flying at night, under the stars blazed through their mindseye and they sighed as it began to fade.

"Thank you, Gabriel.." They hushed and set the feather by their strange gifts, curled up, easy upon their still bruised side, and let themselves be taken by dreamless darkness.


End file.
